This study is designed to uncover the molecular mechanisms governing cell fate and cell morphogenesis in eukaryotes. Our goal is to define the sequence and expression pattern of genes that determine the cell type and cell shape during epidermis development in Arabidopsis thaliana. Our hypothesis is that the fundamental mechanisms that control cell differentiation in this simple tissue will be similar to those regulating differentiation in complex tissues and organs.